Clouded future
by lonewolf870
Summary: 20 years after the events of the manga this story focuses mainly on the children of the main characters as they grow in power, as well as the return of an old enemy….and the rise of a new evil.
1. Prolouge

Clouded Future- by lonewolf870

Prologue

Summary: 20 years after the events of the manga this story focuses mainly on the children of the main characters and the return of an old enemy….As well as the rise of a new evil.

Spoiler warning: up to chapter 501(and beyond as I may integrate things as they become known) in the manga I wouldn't know for the anime as I don't watch it. After that I try to stay true to the story but if something unforeseen happens (such as someone getting killed off) then it will go AU

This fic WILL contain some blood and gore and MAY contain some mild sexual innuendo.

There is NaruHina, SasuKarin and ShikaTemari right of the bat….maybe some more relationships later on time will tell.(LeexSakura, NejixTenten)

I will update as often as I can, But I may get writers block and put this off for a while.

Here are some profiles for the new characters as well as a summary of what happened in the last 20 years, starting with summary

After Madara and Kabuto were vanquished by the joint forces of Sasuke and his team Hawk along with Naruto and the leaf village, Sasuke came around and rejoined the leaf along with Karin, Suigetsu and Itachi (Who along with most other Akatsuki had been revived by Kabuto using the impure world resurrection) . Jugo and Kakuzu were killed in the battle. Nagato returned to be kage of the rain once more, and Konan soon returned to his side. Sasori after much deliberating returned to the sand village, with Deidara joining him.

Sasuke and Karin eventually married, as did Naruto and Hinata. The 2 couples soon had children on the way. Shikamaru and Temari also married strengthening the already strong bonds between the Sand and Leaf villages. By this time Naruto's strength had grown greatly, even going so far as to master his fathers Flying Thunder God jutsu. He was able to synergize it with his shadow clone by using his shadow clones like his special kunai, the seal was tattooed on his arm.

10 years later Tsunade passed away due to her age and Naruto was appointed Hokage, with Sasuke and Itachi serving as the head on ANBU. The friendship between Naruto and Gaara as well as Naruto and Bee made a powerful alliance between leaf sand and cloud. Nagato soon joined the alliance as well. All seems to be going well…but that remains to be seen. Now the story focuses on the sons of Sasuke and Naruto and there road to power.

Profiles:

Name: Sonama Uchiha

Age: 14

Parents: Sasuke, Karin

Appearance: Sonama has long shaggy black hair (similar to madara's). He is of average height for his age. He wears a black shirt with blue pants, and of course the leaf village headband

Name: Soryin

Age: 14

Parents: Naruto, Hinata

Appearance: Soryin looks a great deal like both of his parents, His hair is the same color as naruto's but a bit longer (like minato's ) his eyes however are identical to his mother's primarily because they both possess the byakugan. He wears a white shirt with the leaf village symbol on it in orange. He wears orange pants, and of course the leaf village headband

Name: Reina

Age: 13

Parents: ?

Appearance: Medium length black hair, green eyes. She wears blue pants a white shirt and a light tan jacket, and of course the leaf village headband


	2. Chapter 1 the Teacher

Chapter 1- The Teacher

"Well, we did it….got out of that boring academy." Sonama said with carefree tone as he stood on the river bank.

"Yeah, our dads seemed real happy" Soryin replied as he sat a few feet behind Sonama the sun shining threw his blond hair and reflecting off his extremely light eyes.

"Well, if you were the kage or the head of ANBU how would you feel if your son failed the academy…."

"Yeah, good point…Guess we get to find out tomorrow who our sensei and third team mate will be."

"Yeah…." Sonama sounded a bit glum now.

"What's wrong?" Soryin replied, curious about Sonama's sudden mood change

"Well….Dad's sharingan activated when he was 12…and Itachi's when he was only 8….I'm 13 and still nothing."

"Calm down man…you'll get it."

"Easy for you to say….byakugan can be activated at will…it doesn't have to be unlocked"

"I suppose, but I have faith in you…we should probably head home its getting late."

"Yeah"

With that the 2 young Ninja Walked the long dirt path to there respective houses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Reina awoke early the next morning, restless from the nearly sleepless night. She stood up from her bed and quickly got dressed. She was completely silent though that wasn't abnormal for her. She toasted a single slice of bread and ate as she walked.

The sun had only just begun to rise so the streets were still mostly empty. She stopped for a moment to notice the rising sun, just above the Hokage monument which now featured Naruto's face as well as the previous 5 Hokages. She continued her walk to the empty field where she learned at the last day of the academy she would meet her teammates and sensei.

She hadn't been instructed to come until noon but she couldn't sleep and decided she would just be very….very early. She finished her toast and let her mind wonder. Who would her teammates be? What would they think of her? Who would her teacher be? How strict would he be? These questions filled her head for almost 3 hours until she heard someone approach.

She looked up to see 2 boys about her age….She quickly recognized them and gasped. That was Soryin Uzamaki and Sonama Uchiha both had inherited quite the legacy.

Reina had attended the academy with both of the boys and it was common knowledge they were best friends….it was also common knowledge they didn't enjoy people being around them much, mostly due to the questions involving theire parents. Where these going to be her teammates? Reina blushed.

She had been mildly worried her teammates would be beneath her as she was #5 in her class now she felt severely outclassed and wondered if she would be looked down upon.

"Uhm hi…"

Soryin said with an awkward tone. He had been standing next to this girl for a few moments now and she had yet to acknowledge him.

"Hi I'm Reina…sorry I was lost in thought" Reina said extending a hand to shake Soryin.

"No problem…you wouldn't happen to know if your our teammate by any chance would you?" Soryin asked as she shook her hand "Well I was told I would meet them and my teacher here…." Reina said with a shy and uncertain tone.

"I see…then you must be our teammate" Sonama added to the conversation. He had been completely silent until now unsure of this girl…now he knew her to be his team mate.

"Im Sonama by the way"

"Nice to meet both of you" Reina said opening up a bit now.

"Well…I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who enjoys being early." Everyone looked up at the newcomer. She was a woman in her early 40s with light skin, brown unkempt hair and a tan trench coat.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and I will be your sensei…Welcome to the new team 8!"


	3. Chapter 2 the Test

Chapter 2 – the test

"My mother was in team 8" Soryin said with a grin

"Well that's all well and good but now that everyone knows everyone it's time to begin."

"Begin what exactly?" Sonama asked raising an eyebrow

Anko pulled 2 bells from a pocket of her trench coat. "If you want to become a genin you'll have to take one of these bells from me by 3 o'clock… As you can see there are only 2 so one of you is going back to the academy regardless. If none of the bells have been claimed by 3 o'clock the rules don't change. She tied the bells onto a button hole of her coat.

Sonama was now in shock along with the other 2. He had just gotten out of that boring place and he wasn't going back, likewise he wasn't letting his best friend go back either. He felt bad for Reina but better her than him. "Anything goes to get them?"

Anko smirked while Soryin and Reina just stood speechless "That's right, any tricks you've got are fine…you may begin."

With that Soryin activated his byakugan. Although not fully developed it would serve him well enough to not loose sight of Anko as well as see through genjutsu. He charged head on at her.

Sonama frowned a bit as he saw Soryin activate byakugan and he wished for his sharingan. Now was not the time to daydream though. Sonama zipped behind Anko and threw a handful of shuriken with deadly accuracy as he saw Soryin charge.

Anko easily dodged both attacks with a jump. The jump doubled as a counterattack as it sent Soryin charging into kunai that he only narrowly dodged by throwing himself to the ground.

She then prepared to throw 4 shuriken of her own at Sonama only have a kunai pass within inches of her face. She looked down to see Reina curse the kunai that had missed.

Anko landed gracefully on the ground between the 3. "This is getting….very interesting."

Soryin quickly spun on the ground with his leg extended in attempt to trip Anko who once again dodged by jumping….Which was exactly what Soryin wanted.

Sonama saw the opening just as Soryin hoped he would and began making hand signs. "Great fireball jutsu" Sonama yelled out as he unleashed a large fireball from his mouth.

Anko was caught off guard and barely had time to perform her substitution jutsu. A charred log fell to the ground as Anko caught her breath in the forest about 10 yards away… those kids were good.

"DAMN IT!" Sonama yelled at his failure

"She's in the forest, to the west." Soryin said as he rushed after her.

Sonama and Reina followed suite. Reina feeling as though she was facing not only Anko but Soryin and Sonama as well, why did things always seem to be against her?

Anko was amazed at the speed at which they reacted, worthy students indeed. She leapt up in a tree and waited for them to get closer. As they approached she unleashed her own great fireball aimed at Soryin.

The fireball slammed into Soryin leaving only a puff of smoke. Reina let out a terrified scream.

The real Soryin leapt from a tree and kicked Anko square in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. He used his chance to grab the bells, only to be hit by Anko's hidden snake hand and drop them.

Anko picked up the bells and tied them on again. "Very Impressive… I see both of you have learned something from your fathers." Her compliment nearly cost her dearly.

Soryin looked up just in time to see spikes of earth rising quickly below Anko forcing her to jump back into her tree while Reina fell to the ground exhausted.

Sonama took the opportunity to leap after her, kunai in hand. He kicked at her head and she easily blocked. He threw the kunai at the bells and severed the strings they hung from. They fell to the ground and all 4 ninja dove after them. Sonama managed to catch the first before it hit the ground, and still stop Anko from grabbing the second which both Reina and Soryin had a hand on.

"Take it." Both said simultaneously.

"You all pass" Anko said before either of them could finish.

"It seems I have my work cut out for me" She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 3 the Mission

Chapter 3 - the mission

Hope you guys like the story so far, it's my first time writing anything for fun and I'm really enjoying it… I also wanted to make a note on the personalities of Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto and Hinata and how they've changed.

Naruto hasn't changed much; He's matured and become a tad more serious but not much of a change

Sasuke has lightened up significantly leaving him similar to Kakashi not quite as laid back, but much more than he was

Hinata has become far more outgoing since she started dating and finally married Naruto. She's still very calm and a little shy but she doesn't stutter anymore.

Itachi has become more open and a bit more laid back since all the secrets were out in the open and he could return to the leaf. Though he is troubled by his appearance, which due to the impure world resurrection leaves him looking a little…dead. It did practically make him immortal as well though, So it wasn't a large concern. (Remember back to when Sarutobi fought the first and second Hokage he had to remove their souls to defeat them.)

3 weeks had passed since the day of the bell test, 3 extremely boring weeks. Sonama sat on the porch of his house lost in thought about everything.

He and Soryin had become friends with Reina and done several missions with Anko, though Sonama just couldn't figure her out. She was a good leader but she was a bit odd.

For 1 thing she was moody, being hyperactive one minute and calm the next. For another she hadn't really taught them anything, sure they all had other sources of learning namely there parents. But there was no denying their sensei was supposed to teach them.

"HEY!" Sonama looked up to see a tall black haired man in an ANBU uniform wearing no mask his eternal mangekyou sharingan marking him as Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey dad" Sonama said getting up. "Sorry I spaced off…how was the mission?"

"It was well enough…a success anyway, Sorry about the long absence. At least I got to see you graduate." Sasuke said with a smile. "Who is your sensei?"

"Anko Mitarashi, and Reina Takanada is the my team mate along with Soryin"

"Anko?" Sasuke was genuinely surprised. He couldnt picture Anko having a student.

"She teach you anything?" Sasuke continued he was mildly confused by the whole situation now.

"Not really… she's a good leader and everything, but I don't know anything now I didn't know 3 weeks ago." Sonama replied glumly.

"Well ill teach you a jutsu this weekend then."

Sonama's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Sure… but id like to just relax till then."

Karin then walked out of the house having heard Sasuke talking. "Welcome home." She said as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

He gave her a soft hug and started to walk inside. Sonama got up "Mom, Dad I'm going to Soryin's." Sonama started walking down the street to the Hokage estate.

He knocked the large door which was answered by, to Soryins surprise Hinata. It was normally one of numerous guards who answered the door

"Hi Sonama" she said very cheerfully "Here to see Soryin I assume"

"Yes mam" Sonama replied with a smile.

"Well… Come in and sit down."

Sonama did as he was instructed, after a moment or 2 Soryin appeared, coming down the stairs.

"I'm ready" Soryin said by way of greeting.

With that the 2 set off with Sonama in the lead. They had only made it a few steps of the door when they heard a man yell.

"HEY!" they turned to see a man with blond hair, tan pants and an orange cloak with black flames on the edges jogging towards them.

"Dad?" Soryin was very confused as to why his father stopped doing his paperwork to come find them.

"I just wanted to speak to both of you for a moment." Naruto paused to make sure they were listening. "Anko came to see me earlier to get a mission for you guys. It's not a D rank like the rest, It's a C rank so you should prepare yourselves."

Both boys jumped into the air with sounds of joy. "Thanks dad." Soryin said as he hugged his father.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o

Reina sat high in a tree reading a book on various jutsu.

"Hhmm… earth spike jutsu was easy enough to learn but this one seems far more complicated."

"HEY!" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked down to see Soryin and Sonama standing at the base of the tree.

"Hey guys…need something" Reina wasn't trying to be rude to her new friends but she really hated it when someone interrupted her reading.

"Yeah we have a mission tomorrow, its gonna be a C rank" Sonama replied

"Really?" Reina was caught a bit off guard. She assumed her sensei would have given more warning for her first real mission.

"So what is it then?" She continued.

"We don't know yet, but we thought we should give you a heads up about it"

"Well thank you then" Reina was mildly surprised her teammates felt the need to warn her about it, but it made her happy.

"We should probably go home and prepare, get a good night sleep and stuff." Soryin added to the conversation.

"Yea" Reina and Sonama said together.

With that the 3 parted ways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The team met in the usual meeting spot. (The same field they had there test in.) Everyone was prepared for whatever challenge was to come.

Anko was the first to speak. "Well I'm very impressed you're all ready to go…I assume the Hokage had something to do with telling you about this mission."

Soryin smiled and silently thanked his father for the warning.

Anko spoke again. "This mission will be dangerous, So follow orders, Stick together and don't do anything stupid and you should survive."

Sonama was growing a little impatient. "So what is the mission?"

Anko smiled "A small gang of thugs is terrorizing a small town, we have to wipe them out."


End file.
